First Kiss
by Sparxs29
Summary: When Tetsuya Kuroko is feeling confident after basketball practice, how will Daiki Aomine react to his shadow's outburst of affection? A short story written simply for fun, I hope you enjoy. Warning: Yaoi, if you do not wish to read boy on boy love stop now *I wrote this at night time so it had a fair amount of mistakes in it at first, but i have edited them out, sorry about that.


Daiki Aomine/Tetsuya Kuroko short story

First Kiss~

Back in Teiko middle school things were different, kids would be kids and they would do stupid and reckless things. Although sometimes those stupid and reckless things were worth it.

* * *

A slam of lockers filled the air as Teiko's basketball team changed out of their basket ball equipment. They were made up mostly of six strong players, 5 of which were known as the 5 prodigies, and the last phantom member making them. 'The Generation of Miracles.'

As each member began to slip their clothes onto their still damp bodies, where they had not dried themselves properly from the shower, The sixth Phantom member, known as Tetsuya Kuroko, or Tetsu to his friends, sat silenetly on the bench fully dressed, staring down at his lap.

Slowly as the number of people began to decrease, Tetsu found himself getting nervous, and his legs began to shake a little. No one noticed anything though, for his lack of presence made them either forget he was their or make them wonder if he had already left.

He climbed onto his wobbly knees and sat on them anyway, to stop the shaking, and to hold himself still. Why was he getting so worked up over this? It was no big deal right?

As Momoi-kun left, waving goodbye to him lightly before heading out, he realised only he and Aomine-Kun was left remaining.

He looked over at his light, and took in a deep breath as he tried to steady and Calm himself.

* * *

Aomine was tying up his shoe laces, the last item of clothing he had left to put on, when a soft, almost slightly shakey voice called his name gently. "Daiki."

A shiver ran down Aomine's back, what was going on? Tetsu had never called him by his first name before. Tt was always 'Aomine-kun' and sometimes even just 'Aomine', but never before has it ever been Daiki.

He turned his body and his head to look at Tetsu with a questioning look, and before he had a chance to even notice the glowing but nervous look in his eyes, Kuroko pushed up on his knee's, slipped both his hands hastily into Aomine's hair and eagerly pressed his lips to the other males in a very inexperienced kiss.

Aomine did probably the worst thing to do in that current situation. He opened his mouth slightly in shock, his eyes wide as he stared back at the shut eye lids of the pale blue haired boy.

Kuroko gasped and thought Aomine-kun was planning on deepening the kiss as his mouth opened and Kuroko felt his invitingly warm breath against his lips.

Kuroko let his own mouth open and his tongue began to subconciously slip into Aomine's mouth, running along the other's tongue in an almost teasing manner.

Aomine froze and when he felt Tetsu's tongue run along his he shivered with pleasure, and that scared him. Tetsu's confidence scared him, the fact Tetsu was a boy scared him, but what scared him most was the willing urge to heatedly kiss Tetsu back.

Aomine shook his head and shoved the smaller boy away in anger. "What the hell Tetsu?! What was that?! What... What?!" He stuttered in a fluster of embarrassment and fury and, something else, something he couldn't decipher.

Kuroko blinked once, his face seemingly unphased, but Aomine had known Tetsu long enough to be able to read it, despite the unchange, and his heart sank as he saw the look of hurt and rejection that lay behind those entrancing blue eyes.

"A kiss... I apologise Aomine-kun." He apologiesed quickly, slipping off his knees to sit on the bench in silence, looking down at his lap, the strange look that lingered in his eyes earlier, now dead and buried.

Aomine felt his heart sink even further as he heard his name come from those same lips, but this time, the nerves were gone, the hint of lust which he had failed to pick out before gone and the softness of his voice was caused now by shame and sorrow. This time, he was 'Aomine-kun' and he didn't like it.

He stared down at the boy for a short while before sighing lightly. "Tetsu, look at me." He demanded, but Kuroko didn't even flinch. "I said look at me." He pressed, but the stubborn boy barley glanced up at Aomine.

Aomine growled softly and grabbed Kuroko's chin, pulling it up so he had to look at him. As Aomine did this he was taken back, he looked down at Tetsu with a whole knew perspective.

Aomine's eyes softened, he swallowed hard and his grip on Kuroko's chin losened. "Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, unsure what the other male was doing.

Aomine shook his head. "Say my name again Tetsuya." He pleaded, his voice slightly lower than normal.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, slightly unsure what the taller male meant, then it hit him. "Daiki." He breathed, partly in awe, and partly in shock as the look in Aomine's eyes registered to Kuroko. "Daiki." he whispered again, lifting one hand up hesitantly, before placing it on his team mates cheek. "Dai-"

Kuroko was cut off in mid-sentence, as his repetative whispers sent Aomine crazy, and the tanned, muscular ace leaned forwards, pressing himself against his smaller friend, if he could even call him that anymore, placing one hand on the bench to support himself up as he hungrily kissed the other male with uncertaincy, but determination.

Kuroko's hands slipped back into that dark blue hair once more, gripping it tightly and this time it was Aomine who let his tongue run daringly over Tetsu's bottom lip to make him open up. Then as each of them took the time to deeply explore the inside of the others mouth, Aomine ran his hand under Kuroko's shirt, feeling the faint abdomen and flat chest, why did that turn him on? Was it because he had such a girly figure, apart from having no boobs that is.

Aomine let his lips part from Kuroko's to let the other boy breath. He trailed kisses down that soft pale neck, and nipped softly at the bit of collar bone which showed from under his shirt.

Kuroko gasped with pleasure, feeling his shirt being lifted up and over his head. His intentions at first were to simply steal a kiss from Aomine-kun, but he was never expecting this.

Kuroko moaned happily as wet gentle kisses were placed over his chest and neck, and each time Aomine-kun decided to take a nip or a lick at him, he would gasp out in pleasure.

Aomine worked his way down Tetsu's body before latching onto a hard pink nipple, sucking it hard, even giving out a small moan himself at the simple taste of Tetsu's skin.

The response simply shocked Aomine as Kuroko's body was in an instant covered in goose bumps and he groaned deeply. "D-Daaikiii." he gasped, his hand gripping even tighter in Aomine-kun's hair.

Aomine stopped and sighed softly, laying his head down on Kuroko's chest, listening to the erotic heartbeat in confusion. "What have you done to me Tetsu? Only yesterday me and you watching the cheerleaders, but, you didn't seem so interested, but I was, so why, what have you done? You are driving me crazy Tetsu, your body, your voice. Can you say my name once more?" He asked, his voice quietly, barely audiable over Kuroko's light panting.

Kuroko must of heard anyway, because he quietly breathed out his name once more. "Daiki." Ever so lightly as his fingers trailed down the back of Aomine-kun's neck and stroked the top of his back between his shoulder blades subconciously.

Aomine stiffened up slightly and a soft moan escaped his lips, but he quickly covered his mouth over, only letting go when was sure no embarrassing sounds would come out. "That is what I mean." He breathed, closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip lightly. "Only you, Tetsu, would turn me gay... Only you." He concluded quietly, pushing himself back up slightly and brushing his lips against Tetsuya's sweetly, before sitting up completely, tying his second shoe up and sorting his shirt and hair out.

Kuroko was still breathing deeply, but he sat up, pulling his shirt on and heading towards the bathrooms. "Where are you going Tetsu?" Aomine called after him.

A blush filled in Kuroko's pale cheeks and he turned his head around to look at Aomine-kun. "Y-You got me too excited Daiki, I-." He stopped there, hoping Aomine-kun would understand.

Aomine swallowed hard once more, 'Oh god, he is so blunt, he doesn't even realise how dirty that sounded.' he thought, grunting softly as he felt a pressure in his own pants. "Umm, Kuroko, did you want some help with that?"

* * *

What do you peoples think? :3 I know it isn't as intimate as some would like, but I felt their story here was not read for it, although don't think I won't be writing any mature stories, because believe me I will :P

anyway lol reviews i am grateful for, so don't be shy, write how you feel about this :)


End file.
